A Thousand Miles
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Raven wonders why she feels so alone and is comforted by Beast Boy himself. A Songfic. My first FanFic. Abit Angsty at first but becomes a Romance at the end.


**A Thousand Miles**

Summary:

Raven wonders why she feels so alone and is confronted by

Beast Boy himself. He tries to show her that she is never alone.

A Songfic.

BB and Rae Mushiness

Disclaimer:

I don't own Teen Titans or the song

A Thousand Miles.

Raven meditated on the roof, conversing with her emotions. She felt alone though with her emotions. Raven felt the emptiness in her heart grow when she wondered how lonely she was.

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd**_

Raven couldn't concentrate anymore, she felt too occupied with the painful shroud of loneliness practically tightening her heart. Raven slowly floated back to the ground of the rooftop and hugged her knees to herself, trying to squeeze the feeling of loneliness out of her.

_**And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder**_

Raven began to sob, thinking of how distant she was from her friends. She always had to be the one to suffer. When her mother had been torn away from her side, how Malchior had broken her heart and that her present love himself was still in love with someone who was never going to come back.

_**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight**_

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered her love's name to no one. Oh how she adored him, how she wished he could be hers, and she, his. But he would never love her. She was a girl to be thought emotionless.

_**It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory**_

She could not love, no matter how much she hoped, wished or begged. Raven would always be alone, no matter how much she wanted not to be. If she let loose even a hint of a smile, she could lose control of her powers. She could destroy and hurt, even though she was unwilling…

_**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder**_

Raven knew he could never love her the way she did. It would be almost impossible.

"Creepy..." Raven sobbed harder, that was what Beast Boy thought of her. Just plain weird and creepy. It wasn't her fault that she was born in an unfair life. It wasn't her fault that she was born the way she as.

Sometimes she wished she could just end her life, cut the strings holding her back and fly freely. But she would stop herself, thinking of his face.

_**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight**_

Raven hugged herself even tighter and her sobbing grew even louder. It was a miracle that nothing broke. Thank the heavens that no one was home to hear her. Raven cried freely, feeling even more tears flow like a stream. Her grief pouring out endlessly. She heard thunder rumbling and a flash of lightening. It soon began to rain…

_**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I don't**_

How ironic that the heavens seemed to cry with her, as if saying that it was sorry. Raven cried louder, feeling her heart tighten with more remorse and loneliness. She then felt herself being hugged from behind by a strong pair of arms. Raven looked up and was face to face with the man who haunted her dreams and who smiled in her thoughts.

It was Beast Boy…

_**Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd**_

Raven looked at him and said, chokingly, "I thought you went out with them."

"How could I leave the one I love to cry alone? Go on, tell me your problems and you've my shoulder to cry on." Beast Boy said comfortingly.

_**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder**_

Raven's eyes widened. "You… You love me?" Beast Boy looked at her tear-streaked face, feeling the rain pound on them. "Of course I love you Rae. I always have."

Raven's eyes filled with more tears and she began to cry into Beast Boy's chest, sobbing out her problems to him.

_**If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you**_

The rain started to clear and the sun shone through the clouds, giving Raven the feeling of hope. Raven stopped crying and looked into Beast Boys eyes and blushed, " I… I… I think that I…" She didn't have to say more as Beast boy captured her lips in a kiss full of long awaited passion and promising love. Raven stiffened, but softened when she felt nothing break.

Beast Boy felt Raven relax and kissed her with even more passion, loving the way her lips tasted. Raven began to respond and gave Beast Boy more hope. They finally parted and he smiled. Raven smiled too… Having the same thought as him.

**_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
_**

Raven hugged him hard, and whispered into his ear, the very words she had yearned to say.

_**If I could just hold you  
Tonight**_

"I Love You…"

_**THE END**_

Authors Note

I'm sorry if you think its horrid but it is my first fic.

Please do tell me what you think.

Thank You and I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
